bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Queens
Queens, also called the originals, are the first chiropterans. Origin In any given generation, there are always two Queens, who are female twins born from one of the last Queens, and they are naturally antagonistic with one another. Saya and Diva are the current Queens of their species. They were discovered by Joel Goldschmidt in the 19th century inside a mysterious creature found in Iceland known as SAYA. In his experiment, he raised Saya like a daughter, but kept Diva locked away in a tower with virtually no human contact, or even a companion to keep her sanity. Characteristics Appearance Unlike all other chiropterans, Queens appear to retain a human appearance at all times. They may also have some shape-shifting abilities, though during the series their abilities seem to be limited to modifying to their outward human appearance. Hibernation Queens spend only a few years awake at any given time, between decades of hibernation within a cocoon. During the hibernation process the bodies of the Queens form a sort of fleshy covering around their bodies similar to the cocoons that they are born in. This is probably used to protect the Queens during their hibernation cycles and to keep their scent from being detected by others of their kind to avoid being fed upon. There is only one known way to awaken a Queen, which is either forcibly or naturally and that is through the blood of her chevaliers, presumably the ones that had been first converted. It is known that forcibly awakening a Queen is an extremely dangerous and suicidal process resulting the Queen going on a berserk state and killing everyone in sight whether be it friend or foe. It's possible that until a queen creates a chevalier the queen doesn't need to go into hibernation, this is shown with Saya and Diva being awake for over 50 years before each of their first hibernation, during that period no chevaliers we created until around the time of Joel's birthday party massacre. Only after that happened did either twin go into their hibernation cycle. Feeding The strength of a queen's traits are dependent on their feeding regularity on human blood. As such, Diva, who freely feeds on humans, can also freely use all of her abilities, while Saya, who avoids feeding, is usually only slightly above human level strength. Abilities Queens have enhanced speed, strength, and endurance that surpasses those of their chevaliers and other chiropterans. All other chiropterans are born of the blood of Queens, either through the queen's own efforts or human experimentation. Their blood can also crystallize and destroy any chiropteran of any level that was created by their sister queen. Queens are believed to be able to defeat their chevaliers due to their enhanced abilities as shown by Diva when she defeated and nearly killed Solomon after a short time with him having grave injuries while she sustained none whatsoever from the engagement. Reproduction When a Queen becomes pregnant with the next generation of Queens, her blood will lose its dangerous qualities. A queen can only be impregnated by a chevalier created by her sister queen, ensuring the purity of the species is maintained. But there seems to be a specific part of the reproduction cycle in which a Queen will either feed off a person so they are turned into a chevalier in order to survive or sense the other Queen's chevaliers and the one that she wants to reproduce with. As well due to the Queen being the originals of the race, the chevalier cannot do anything against her while the process begins with her eyes glowing their respective color to paralyze him through a blood reaction leaving him defenseless. Procedure of Death The twin Queens are the only dangers for each other as each of them can die by the other's blood. This method of death is only viable if either Queen has become impregnated, a process that would cause the blood to no longer become lethal to the other Queen. As well the possibility of taking out the heart completely from the body and crushing it or beheading could be an effective method as well but due to the Queen's high level of fighting skills this becomes exceedingly difficult as the two tend to be equally matched in all areas of ability. Generations *First Generation: Saya - The Mummy *Second Generation: Saya, Diva *Third Generation: Kanade and Hibiki Trivia *It seems queens never possess any traits from their fathers. Given Kanade and Hibiki have no physical resemblance to Riku. *Its likely the only reason a queen can mate with a Chevalier of her sister is to maintain the natural counter balance of their blood. **Simplier answer: its to ensure the next generation's blood can crystallize each other. Gallery Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo3 500.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo5 250.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo2 250.gif Tumblr lyqogdMQvA1r0hgpgo1 250.gif Blood+03 1.jpg Saya09.jpg Saya first.gif Tumblr loeh7yDS7I1qc4p8do1 500.gif Tumblr lptoi0B2UD1qagrb6o1 500.gif Tumblr ljr314gjy71qj368ro1 100.gif Tumblr loefovJatL1qc4p8do1 500.gif Tumblr llo98oNF8j1qfs3ceo1 400.gif Tumblr llo916ovhr1qfs3ceo1 500.gif Lunapic 135828904672936 4.gif Lunapic 135828904672936 1.gif Saya5.jpg 212px-Community.jpg Saya85s.jpg IMG 20130112 172654-1-1-.jpg Category:Race Category:Queen